The Eldest Bennett
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: A year after the battle with Pitch a girl around the age of 13 returns to Burgess after having been away for 3 years. Where she's been and what's she's been doing are a mystery to the town, but Jamie Bennett the girls half-brother (who is also angry at the girl for walking out on the family 3 years ago) is determined to find out. Updated Chapter 10 so please re read!
1. Coming Home

**A/N Hey hope you like it! As I said in the summery this takes place a year after the battle with Pitch in Rise of the Guardians but it also occurs a few weeks after the Battle in Manhattan that occurs in Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

A young girl sat at the farthest back of the bus her hair, blonde as the summer sun was hung loose ending just below her shoulders. A drawing pad was open on her lap as she sketched silently. She looked up as the bus announced its next stopped and flipped the pad closed and quickly stuffed it into her bag. She reached up and pulled the cord signaling that the next stop was hers. She picked up a violin case that was right was placed in the seat beside before walking to the front of the bus and stepping off. She smiled as she looked around at the town she had returned to.

The town had not changed, it was still the same small close nit town she remembered from when she ran away three years before at the young age of ten

She sighed her mother had been pregnant at the time, young Sophie would be around three years of age now. Her brother Jamie who had just celebrated his 7th birthday the day she had left town, would be around ten now.

She sighed as she shouldered her backpack and began to walk in the direction of the house she had spent the first ten years of her life in, feeling a type of thrill and joy at being back in the small town of Burgess.

Dawn just hoped that her family felt happy about seeing her.

* * *

The young blonde girl took a deep breath as she stood in front of the house that used to be (and hopefully would once again be) her home.

She raised her hand to knock on the door but stilled it a inch before the door. What if her mother yelled at her? Was angry that she never called or wrote? What if she left her out in the street? What if her mother decided that their family was better off without monsters attacking them? Or - and this was the fear that ate at her most - She blamed her for what happened all those years ago?"

 _Then you'll know and you never have to see her again, and camp_ _Half-blood will welcome you back with open arms.  
_

Chiron's voice came back to her as her fears started to escalate. She sighed, she she knew Chiron was right, and she knew that Camp half-blood would welcome her home no matter what (even if Dionysus was completely against kids being at the camp.)

No her fear was not that she'd be turned away, it was that her mother would despise her. Would decide that she was not her daughter anymore because her mother liked not being attacked by monsters from Tartarus every other week. After all that had been the primary reason she had left, what if her mother had over the years started to agree, just as Dawn had come to want to be home again.

She shook her head. She had friends back home, friends who liked her for who she was, and if her family couldn't see past what she was and the mistakes she made, than she'd leave and never return. It would be more that what she deserved.

Her resolve steadied once more she knocked on the door, and after a few seconds the door opened her mother standing there looking haggard and tired, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi" Dawn said to the woman in front of her. Still partially afraid that she would be yelled at.

Ms. Bennett stared at her in shock. "Dawn?" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Dawn nodded slowly but was unable to say anything.

Turns out she did not need too for Miss Bennett reached out and gave her daughter a hug as she broke down crying in the young girls arms.

"Your home" She whispered in the young girls ear. "Thank you for coming back home."

Dawn said nothing though her stomach churned because she had not considered Burgess home for 3 years, so she smiled and said instead. "I'm Back."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it! Please Review.**


	2. Jamie is Angry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Jamie is Angry**

Jamie ran back to his home, expecting to just drop off his backpack and then heading back out to play with his friends.

He hadn't expected to see his older sister sitting on the couch sipping a juice box as she spoke with her mother, looking all calm, cool and collected as though she hadn't spent the last three years out who knows where.

"Mom?" He asked as he dropped his bag and stepped forward giving only a half glance toward his older sister. _What is she doing here?_ He thought but did not say it out loud. Instead just looked questioningly at his mother.

His mother turned to Jamie her smile almost blinding. "Jamie look your sister's back!" His mother said with uncontainable glee.

Dawn turned her head to look at Jamie. "You've grown so much squirt." She said. "I almost didn't recognize you." They both looked at him as he said nothing for a while.

It was then that his mother noticed that he had laid his bag on the floor something she had warned him countless times against. "Jamie I thought I told you, not to leave your bag in the middle of the floor. Go put it away in your room."

Jamie did not answer the girl who had walked out on his family several years ago or his mother. Instead he grabbed his backpack and stalked back upstairs. Once he reached his room he slammed the door shut behind him.

The second the door slammed shut behind him he threw his backpack down and screamed.

 _This isn't fair! Dawn leaves and abandons the family for years and yet mom will speak to her like she never left. Why isn't mom angry with her? Why doesn't mom yell at her for leaving, for abandoning us?_ He thought to himself.

Jamie sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Thinking about how Dawn left years ago and the emotional turmoil it caused his family when she did.

The tears their mother had shed the day they found out she had run away, were still etched into his mind. His mother had spent countless nights crying for her older daughter to come home.

For her to leave like she did especially right after their father had died... to leave their mother alone to suffer through the grief of losing a husband alone, and to also deal with child birth while worrying about her eldest daughter was, in his young mind, unforgivable.

A knock on the window caught his attention interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see Jack Frost waving at him, gesturing for him to hurry up and come out and play.

He smiled when he saw the Guardian of Fun and nodded before standing from his bed and leaving the room.

He could deal with his sister returning out of the blue later, right now there was fun to be had with his favorite Guardian.

* * *

 **In this story Ms. Bennett married Mr. Bennett when Dawn was two years old and then Mr. Bennett adopted Dawn so that's why she takes the Bennett name.**

 **As to why Dawn left I'll get to that in a future chapter. (Hint: it has to do with the late Mr. Bennett)  
**

 **So as always leave a review.**


	3. Reconciliation

**A/N Dawn and Mrs Bennett talk for a while.**

* * *

Dawn sighed sadly. "He still hasn't forgiven me yet has he?" She said as Jamie ran out of the house without acknowledging either of them and slammed the door shut behind him.

Her mother put a hand on her leg patting in gently."Give him time Dawn" She said.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Dawn asked trying hard not to cry. "You should be."

Mrs. Bennett smiled sadly. "Because you're back, and I can't be angry at you when my dream of seeing you returned to me has come true."

"I am sorry I left, Mom" She told her mother. "I just couldn't see another way. Not with newborn Sophie and step father having just died." _Because of me_ "I- I couldn't risk anyone else in danger because of me, so I left. I'm sorry." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Her mother just shook her head tears falling down her cheeks. "You did what you felt was right, you were trying to protect your family, that is something I can never blame you for. I'm just sorry you thought it was your job to protect us."

Dawn shook her head unable to believe what her mother was saying. "Does this mean you want me to stay?" Not even daring to hope.

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dawn I've always wanted you to stay."

Dawn smiled relief flowing through her as her mother said those words. Her mother did not hate her, her mother wanted her to stay.

For a moment they enjoyed the quiet of the room, before her mother started to speak again.

"So tell me more of what you learned in camp half-blood?"

Dawn smirked and began to tell of her life back in what she longed considered to be her home.

* * *

 **A/N so What did you think? Hope you liked it! Please leave a Review!  
**


	4. Jamie and Jack Talk

**So stupid me I totally forgot that I hadn't uploaded this chapter yet. Here is the proper Chapter 4.**

 **Disclaimer: This is in no way mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jamie and Jackie talk.**

Jack raised an eyebrow at Jamie as he stalked out of the house angrily. "You OK, Jamie?" He asked the young boy. As the boy started to head toward the pond without so much as a backward glance to Jack. Jack gave a confusing glance to the house before hurrying to catch up to the young boy. Having realized that the boy hadn't answered his question.

"Hey" he said stepping in front of the ten-year-old boy. "Are you Ok?"

Jamie sighed and looked down at his toes., "My older sister Dawn, is back." He told Jack as he put a hand to his face. He expected Jack to be surprised that Jamie had an older sister that he never spoke of. Instead he heard a soft sigh coming from the eternal teen beside him; he looked up at Jack in confusion.

"And you're angry that she never wrote, called or tried to contact you in anyway?" Jack asked looking at Jamie sympathy filling his features.

Jamie looked at Jack bewildered. "You knew I had an older sister?" He asked Jack shocked.

Jack nodded. "I've been around for 300 years, Jamie," He reminded Jamie, softly. "I was here in Burgess the night she ran away."

"And you never tried to turn her around?" Jamie said suddenly angry with his best friend for not trying to help to keep his family together.

"I did not have any believers back then, so instead, I watched her to make sure she got to her destination safely," Jack told him calmly. "If I thought there was any chance that I could have tried to convince her to turn around and go back home, I would have; trust me." Jack told his first believer seriously. Jamie looked away as he felt his anger slowly ebbing away.

He looked to the sky for a long time. It wasn't Jack's fault that Dawn had up and left, the fault for that lay with Dawn. He shouldn't be angry with Jack for not doing something that would probably have been impossible - even if Dawn had been able to see him - Dawn could be stubborn and very little could stop her from doing what she wanted, when she set her mind to it.

"I guess." Jamie finally said feeling slightly guilty for snapping at his best friend. A part of him wanted to ask Jack what her final destination was, but the other much bigger part couldn't care less. So instead he turned and smiled at Jack. "Race you to the pond!" He said running ahead of Jack.

"Cheater!" Jack yelled laughing before jumping into the air and flying to the pond, beating Jamie.

"What was that about cheating?" Jamie asked panting slightly as Jack laughed at him.

Jamie smiled at his friend - he could be angry with his sister later right now there was fun to be had with his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N So Jamie is angry at everyone right now. Which is understandable considering in his eyes, Dawn ran away and should at least be punished for it. Dawn being only half human will be able to see Jack. For the record the deciding factor that led to Dawn running away happened several weeks before Jack arrived for winter - so he isn't aware of her reasoning.**


	5. Late Night Worries

**A/N Yay Next Chapter! Ok this time you see a but into Dawn's psyche, hope you like it. Incase you didn't receive it I switched the original chapter 4 with another chapter that was supposed to come before this current one sorry. SO yeah go back and read chapter 4 if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Late Night Worries**

 _Beside Dawn her brother Julian fell to the ground a knife protruding from his back, she turned aimed her arrow and shot at the empusa thankful that at least it hadn't been a demigod. She aimed for the empusa's head and fired turning around to continue shooting arrows at the enemy not even bothering to stare at the monster who had killed her brother._

 _Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will heading from wounded to wounded trying to heal as many as he could in the midst of the battle while occasionally firing an arrow at a monster. She noticed the sibling he was trying to heal had an arrow lodged in her ankle yet Kayla still fought as Will whispered his prayers to Apollo to heal her. The second the Arrow was out Kayla ripped the Arrow out of Will's hand and aimed it at another monster._

 _All over the Williamsburg bridge her siblings were shooting arrows at every monster they saw heading toward the empire state building. The few who had run out of arrows were currently using their throwing knives in the hopes to by themselves some time. Many of her siblings had already fallen injured but only those who had fallen unconscious or dead had stopped fighting._

 _It was one of the things you learned from being a demigod, you continue fighting, no matter what._

 _Dawn brought down another monster heading for the bridge it exploded into a cloud of dust, before grabbing another she winced as she realised that this would be her last piercing arrow, the rest were exploding or sonic and they were to many people around for them to be used. She could risk seriously hurting her siblings/comrades if she used them._

 _None the less she raised her arrow once more but stopped her eyes widened, shocked at what she saw._

 _Their standing right infront of her was her daddy, the man who had raised her since she was 2 years old. She lowered her bow in shock and that was all the enemy needed before she felt a knife being plunged into her stomach._

Dawn awoke breathing heavily, cold sweat sticking to her body as the images flooded her mind.

She put her knees to her chest as she tried desperately to slow her heart rate.

The war had taken a toll on her. Many of her friends and family had been killed in an attempt to stop Kronos's rise to power. Infact it was half the reason Apollo had encouraged her to head back to Burgess. He thought that her being away from the place that would hold so many memories of comrades she had lost in the war would help her, she had argued that it wouldn't be safe while Apollo had promised that she would be safe.

A part - a big part was worried that she was making a big mistake returning. She knew she was putting her family at risk by being there, but her father - Apollo, had promised her that he would do his best to stop the monsters before they reached Burgess. However while that did calm her a little she couldn't help but think about Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, whenever she thought of the gods and the promises they made - and then proceeded to break.

She could still remember in the weeks before she ran away being absolutely terrified that more monsters would come for her before she had finally left home.

Dawn shook her head. She was a better fighter the she was when she was ten years old. For crying outloud she even fought in war-

 _Damn it._ She thought as the dream came back to her mind. Flashes of monsters turning to dust right infront of her ran across her memory, comrades and friends falling as they were killed by monsters _she_ hadn't been fast enough to save. Getting stabbed in the stomach for a single moment of weakness.

Dawn looked toward the window and smiled when she saw the white haired boy sitting in a tree watching over the small town. Her mind calming as she saw watched him just staring peacefully over the row of houses as everyone slept safe and sound in their nice warm beds.

She owed that boy more then he'd ever know.

He had followed her when she had run away from home. At first she had been uneasy about the spirit following, thinking he was just another monster wanting to eat her, but after the first night she had realized that wasn't the case.

The white haired boy was ... looking after her. Making sure no harm came to her, leaving food for her to find, so she was never starving, standing over her at night while she slept making sure no harm would come to her.

She had wanted to thank him, but a part of her was afraid that if she made it known that she knew he was there he would leave, so she never said anything.

Sometimes when she was lying on the ground attempting to sleep, she would hear him talking to her. Asking her to go home, telling her, that her mother and brother and little sister would be worried about her _were_ worried about her.

She never listened - she couldn't do it. Not after everything that had happened.

She shook her head as she felt more memories she didn't want coming back, and slowly got out of bed and opened the window smiling as she felt the cool air fan her face. She closed her eyes as she felt the last of her worries melt away.

She sighed and turned back to bed. She had a big day tomorrow after all - first day of school and all.

* * *

 **A/n Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and if you see any mistakes please leave them in a review or PM. Constructive critiscms only please no flames.**

 **Oh and I would like to thank all the people on the fanfiction group Writers Unit who helped me to figure out what Dawn's psyche would be, and also for the help they gave me on other fanfic's I had been working on.**


	6. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: First Day of School**

Dawn glared at the page she was supposed to be reading. The words looked muddled and confusing as she tried to turn the jumble of letters into words she could identify. It had been awhile since she had been forced to read in English, and the lack of practice had made it hard for her to understand what she was reading.

The teacher seemed to notice her distress and walked over to her and whisper in her ear.

"Something wrong, Dawn?" Her teacher Ms. Vera asked.

Dawn bit her lip wanting nothing more than to shake her head and deny that anything was wrong, but she was the daughter of Apollo, her father would be furious if she lied, especially about something so trivial.

"I'm dyslexic, I'm having trouble reading the assigned work" Dawn whispered so the other students wouldn't hear. It didn't work. A couple of the girls behind her heard her and started to giggle.

The teacher turned around and glared at the two girls laughing at her before turning to look at Dawn for a moment her, face unreadable, before she spoke. "Dawn, please see me during recess." Ms. Vera said before heading back to her desk.

"OOOhh" A girl from behind said before breaking out into whispered giggles with her friend.

Dawn didn't even bother to turn around to yell at them. She was too busy trying not show how scared she was as worse case scenarios ran through her head.

 _Shoot I left my arrows at home!_ Dawn thought anxiously running her hand to her pocket she breathed a sigh of relief and her anxiousness abated if only a little _at least I still have my pocket knife made of celestial bronze._

It took all of her willpower to stay in her seat till the bell rang.

 _Calm down Dawn, you fought in a **war** , for crying out loud._ She told herself. _You'll be fine._

* * *

Dawn stayed in her seat as the final kid left the room, fear gripping her tightly as she walked toward the desk to speak to her teacher.

"Dawn, I'm sorry I had forgotten you were dyslexic." The teacher Mrs. Vera said to Dawn.

Dawn exhaled a sigh of relief. She had heard stories of teachers actually being monsters from Tartarus in an attempt to capture young demigods. In fact that had been what led to Percy Jackson figuring out he was a Demi-god - or so the stories said.

"I can assign you a tutor to help you with your readings if you would like, I know a couple of teachers here who have been trained to help deal with children with dyslexia." Ms. Vera told the young student. Dawn wrinkled her nose at that. She hated receive extra help but nodded when the teacher looked as though she was going to push further. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyway.

Vera nodded and started to skim through a large brown folder and looked back up the next two sentences bring Dawn's anxiety back at full force.

"It also says in your file that your also ADHD, and I've noticed you being quite distracted and agitated during class. Do you have you any interest in taking medication? It may help you keep focus during class."

Dawn's eyes widened as words of one of her older half-brothers came back to her. _"_ _Monsters want us medicated, we're easier to take down when we're on them."_

Dawn had of course relayed this information to her mother shortly after she returned home and as a result her mother had conceded that it would be best if she stayed off the Ritalin.

"NO!" Dawn screamed. The Teacher leaned back in shock at how loud Dawn had screamed. Then the teachers eyes narrowed.

Dawn panicked when she realized she had done. _Nice going moron, now if the teacher truly is a monster, she'll know for sure that you're a demigod._

She waited for a full a panicked minute when the teacher spoke again, the teachers voice cool. "It was merely a suggestion Dawn, you may have been able to act this wherever you were for the last three years but I assure you I will not tolerate your behavior, like I will your grades. Yell at me again, and you will receive detention every day after school for the next 3 months – understood?"

Dawn started to breathe deeply and nodded her head quickly. "Yes Ms. Vera, I'm sorry" She said.

Ms. Vera narrowed her eyes at Dawn before sighing. "Believe it or not Dawn, I know what it's like to return home after being away for a time, I know how jarring it can be, but that does not mean I will allow you to treat me rudely." Ms. Vera said. Dawn nodded at her teacher thankful that her outburst hadn't caused worse consequences.

"Yes Ms. Vera" Dawn said. "I apologize"

Vera nodded "Very well, you may go"

Dawn nodded and left the room feeling Ms. Vera's eyes on her as she walked down the hallway and out the room.

* * *

Dawn had hoped that the rest of the day would pass by quickly for her. That if she just kept her head down she would go by unseen by everyone in her class.

It half worked anytime she past by her brother in the hallway (the school went from kindergarten to grade 8) he would just ignore her. Which was fine she had pretty much expected that to happen ever since he had ignored her back when he first realized he had come back.

Besides the less interest he had in her the more protected he was.

Unfortunately there was a good amount of students who enjoyed teasing her. They teased her over running away, over not being able to sit still, over not being able to sit still.

They were nothing. She had been through a lot worse than what these girls could dish out.

So when Crystal Larson, a girl she had known before she ran away,who had never been nice and had always found something about Dawn to criticize, always ending up with the Dawn running home crying to her mother, made fun of the fact that after 3 years away she still couldn't read - something that years ago would have made her cry - Dawn just walked on, her eyes focused on the classroom ahead.

A couple of girls who went by the names of Becky and Jessica, that she had known back before she ran away tried to talk to her, but after everything she had been through... she just walked on ignoring them, leaving them behind.

It might have been mean and cruel, but it was the only thing she could think of. Apollo may have convinced her to come home after the Battle of Manhattan in the hopes it would help, but that did not mean she had to become friends with anyone.

Besides it was safer for everyone if she spent as little time with the human's as possible - less of a chance of people getting hurt that way.

* * *

 **A/N Whooo next chapter done! Hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review in the comments and hopefully I shall continue.**

 **For those wondering about Percy making an appearance - I don't have any current plans to have him appear in the story any time soon, though maybe he will. Depends on where this story goes.**


	7. Home

**A/N Yay! New chapter! Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Home**

The walk home was silent. Jamie was ignoring her as usual and Dawn was way to busy in her own thoughts to worry about what to say to her younger brother. When they came up to their house, Jamie veered off to the pond where she noticed the white haired blue eyed spirit waiting for him.

She said nothing, her own experiences with the spirit had made her realize that it could be trusted.

She opened the door to her home and closed it, leaning against it. "I'm home" She called to her mother. Her mother came out of the kitchen, still dressed in a nurse's uniform on her chest was name tag that she could just make out spelling her mother's name Katherine letting Dawn know that her mother had just arrived home from her shift at the hospital.

"Dawn? How was your first day of school?" Her mother asked.

Dawn shrugged and looked around not really wanting to get into it. "Where's Sophie?" She asked her mother.

Her mother pointed up the stairs "Sophie is napping" Her mother said. "And Jamie is outside playing with his friends I take it?" She asked Dawn her eyebrow raised clearly expecting an answer.

Dawn nodded, paused for a moment and then decided to tell her mother what she saw. "I saw him outside playing with a white haired boy." She confessed to her mother.

Her mother nodded as though this information was old news. "Yes, I've noticed that he's been playing with that boy a lot since the frost came in this year. I believe Jamie has taken to calling him Jack Frost."

Dawn looked at her mother in surprise. "And your ok with him playing with a winter spirit?" Dawn asked cataloguing the spirits name away for future reference. "Not all spirits are benevolent creatures." She warned her mother; afraid that if she let this one benevolent spirit pass, she would let all spirits pass. Dawn had to learned _that_ hard lesson the hard way.

Her mother nodded. "I know Dawn, but I have been told that this spirit could be trusted."

Dawn looked at her mother suspiciously. "By who?"

Dawn's mother looked at her daughter and bit her lip. "An acquaintance" She finally said.

Dawn's eyes widened not at all fooled. "No way! Your still in contact with him? I thought you ended contact with him after he got you pregnant." The _since I've never even seen you two in the same room together_ went completely unsaid, but Dawn's mother could hear the words loud and clear.

Dawn's mother shook her head. "I'm not in contact with him, he's in contact with me, you know that Dawn."

Dawn sighed. Her father and the other gods could always reach you if they need to, but if you needed to reach them, it was always a: perhaps they're actually listening, or maybe there just ignoring you. You never really got a clear answer from them, but they always expected a clear and decisive answer from who ever it was they were contacting when they tried to get a hold of you. It was _so_ annoying.

"He told me shortly after I noticed that Jamie was spending time with the spirit. I was wondering if I should keep Jamie away from the winter spirit and he showed up quite literally out of no where and told me that there was nothing to worry about, that the spirit was harmless, that the boy just wanted to have some fun, so I have allowed it. I do not willingly talk to him Dawn, but he had the information I needed to help my son, I would have been foolish not to listen."

Dawn waved her hand. "Ok, ok" She said. "I know the spirit is trustworthy, that boy is half the reason I survived the trip to camp half-blood. I just wanted to know your reasons, I had been afraid that you would think all sprits or mythological creatures were kind, ... and well... not all of them are."

Katherine stepped forward. "I know, Dawn trust me I **know.** " She said putting a hand on her shoulder. Dawn flinched a little at the contact not having expected it. Her mother noticed the reaction and quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry." Katherine said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Dawn didn't want to (couldn't) lie and say she was fine, but she also did not want to tell the truth, so instead she changed the subject as fast as she could to the first thing she could think of. "My teacher wants to get me a tutor" She said.

Katherine nodded unsurprised by this knowledge and willingly allowed the subject change to which Dawn was grateful. "I know, she called to let me know, swore to me it wouldn't cost any extra."

Dawn nodded and shook her head and looked down guilt seeping in she hadn't even considered that the tutoring would cost extra. "I'm sorry, for being so difficult" Dawn said.

Her mother shook her head. "It's not your fault Dawn," She said bending down to look her daughter in the eye. "It never was."

Dawn suddenly had the feeling they were no longer talking about grades and sidestepped out of her mothers gaze. "I should head upstairs and get started on my homework" She said. "Don't want to fall anymore behind then I already am." That was-at the very least-true, she truly did not want to fall behind in class. She could get away with saying that.

Her mother stared at her worriedly. "Dawn?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it" She said.

Her mother stepped back to give Dawn her space. "Alright Dawn, we don't have to talk about it now." she said refusing to show just how much it pained her inside to know what was wrong but have absolutely no idea how to help her daughter.

* * *

 **A/N Dawn's fatal flaw is actually a pretty big one: She can't tell an out right lie. She can tell a half truth, and be sarcastic (Cause generally when you're sarcastic your not actively trying to deceive - the other person is supposed to be aware it's sarcasm) and keep silent however outright lies she cannot say. Which is why you'll see her tell half truths but she'll never say a lie.**

 **Speaking of if at any point you see her say something that's not true please PM me and I'll rectify as soon as possible.**

 **Hope you like it! And as always leave a review!**


	8. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair, the only person that kept dinner from being a silent affair was Sophie; since she kept babbling about what her day had consisted of.

"And then Chrissy accidently spilled glue all over herself, and all the mean kids laughed at her and she broke out crying and the teachers had to take her out to clean her up!" Sophie said her lips pouting as she spoke with the adorable lisp that all three year olds seemed to acquire.

"That's quite interesting" Mom said smiling.

Dawn said nothing just slipped deeper into her seat in an attempt to not be noticed.

Mother then turned her attention to Jamie, "Anything interesting happen at school today, Jamie?"

Jamie sighed and shook his head. "No."

Ms. Bennett pursed her lips at that but kept pushing. "What about the pond? I know you like going their after school to play with Jack Frost?"

Dawn tilted her head in confusion when her mother said that wondering what on earth her mother was doing, asking Jamie about Jack Frost in the tone that suggested that her mother didn't believe when her mother so obviously did, however before she could say anything her mother gave Dawn a quick glare that told Dawn not to ask any questions until later.

Jamie shrugged at that, just becoming more and more angry about how his mother was pretending to believe in something just for his sake instead of telling the truth. Angry that she was asking him questions instead of asking Dawn where she had been for the past 3 years.

Ms. Bennett sighed before turning to her eldest daughter. "Dawn anything you'd want to share?"

Dawn opened her mouth to speak when Jamie exploded. "You want to know what I want to know? Where Dawn was the past 3 years, here I am expecting you to drill her hard for every detail for where she was but all you've done so far, is treat her as though she's never left!"

Dawn sighed. "Jamie… Mom knows where I've been."

Jamie turned his angry eyes to Dawn. His expression full of malice as he turned his rage onto her. "How? You never called, never wrote, never contacted us at all since you've left."

Dawn shook her head but did not answer Jamie.

"Jamie" Ms. Bennett warned "That's enough."

Jamie turned to glare at his mother, his mouth was open as though to yell at her before closing it and with a growl he left the table and stalked upstairs; after a few seconds a loud resonating bang was heard as Jamie slammed his bedroom door closed.

Ms. Bennett put a hand to her face and let it drag down her face. She turn to stare at Dawn. "Maybe we should tell Jamie the truth." Ms. Bennett said softly to herself but Dawn heard her.

Dawn scoffed. "Oh yeah and have him hate me more? No thanks."

Ms. Bennett sighed. "It wasn't your fault Dawn." She said softly.

Dawn shook her head. "Had I just been able to fight back-"

Ms. Bennett shook her head. "You were a ten-year-old girl, Dawn, no one could have expected that from you"

Dawn shook her head her head tilted downwards. "Annabeth Chase was 7 years old when she fought off a cyclops, I should have been able to kill that monster."

Ms. Bennett put a hand on Dawn's. "You're not Annabeth Chase." Her mother said. "You're you."

Dawn continued to look down at her hands. "I'm the reason daddy's dead" Dawn her eyes starting to become moist as tears threatened to spill.

Her mother shook her head, got up from the table, walked around it, until she was right beside Dawn and knelt down in front of her, and took Dawn's hand as she did so. "No Dawn, that _monster_ is the reason James is dead, you're the reason he died a hero." Her mother said softly.

Dawn stared at her mother for a moment before she fell out of her chair and into her mother's arms and broke down crying.

"It'll be ok" Her mother said stroking her daughter's hair. "It'll be ok."

Dawn's mental state wasn't going to fix itself over night. She wasn't going to all of a sudden stop blaming herself for James death, or for the death of her comrades, but for that moment, she felt all that weight on her chest lift, as she just let herself cry.

* * *

Shortly afterwords Dawn declared herself tired and went upstairs to sleep. She had been upstairs only a few seconds when Mrs. Bennett heard someone speak from behind her.

"She's hurting, Katherine"

Mrs. Bennett looked down when she heard the familiar baritone of Dawn's father. "I know." She folded her arms across her chest as she turned around.

Apollo was leaning against the kitchen sink, he was wearing a sun colored t-shirt with sleeves cut away, his arms folded across his chest. His blue jeans looked faded and worn but even with all that he still looked quite handsome.

Katherine Bennett started to clear the table and Apollo moved out of the way so she could start the dishes.

"This is _not_ going to go away" Mrs. Bennett said. "The war took a toll on her, mix that in with the death of her father..." When Mrs. Bennett said the word 'father' Apollo started to glare, and she glared back at him. "No he helped me raise her, he was a father to her, and you can not deny that."

Apollo stopped glaring after and nodded "You speak the truth." He told her.

That was as close to an 'you are right' as Katherine ever got. Even when they were dating Apollo hated admitting when he was wrong.

"I thought her getting away from the reminders of all the comrades she lost would help, She seemed to have moved passed the death of your husband."

Katherine sighed. "I think that was just the image she portrayed." She said. "No, I don't think she lied-" She interjected when it looked as though Apollo was going to complain. "I think she just pushed the sadness she felt to the back of her mind, as a result her guilt never got the attention it deserved, think about it Apollo, if she truly had moved on, wouldn't she have come home on her own without you having to send her?"

Apollo looked down hating to admit that perhaps Dawn was better at fooling others then he had thought, so much so that even for a while she may have even fooled herself.

"I'd take her to a psychologist" Katherine continued while rubbing her brow. "However, a lot of her problems stem from the fact that she is part of a world that many don't - can't - believe in, she would have to hide a lot and that wouldn't help."

"And my kids can't lie" Apollo sighed. Oh they could keep quiet and tell half-truths but outright lying was almost impossible for a child of Apollo.

Katherine nodded. "I want her to talk to me, but I _don't know_ what she's going through, and I don't know how to help with that, I can only help with physical injuries, I can't help with things I can't understand."

Apollo sighed. "You're already helping her" Apollo said. "By making sure she has someone to listen to when she's ready to break down, your helping, but perhaps your right," He told her thoughtfully. "I do have a son, that is taking courses to become a psychologist, better than that he knows her, and what she's been through I could ask him to drop in occasionally and talk to her."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "And you think he'll be able to help her?"

Apollo nodded "I'm certain" He told her.

* * *

 **A/N For those of you wondering I am not at this current point planning on adding in the Hero's of Olympus into this story so for now just consider this story after battle of Manhattan AU.**


	9. Brother and Sister Talk

**A/N New chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy this one! If you see any grammar errors please let me know!**

 **Discliamer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

 **Brother and Sister Talk**

"So how are you taking being back in Burgess?" Dawn sighed as she sat on her bed staring at the grainy image of her older half-brother, Will Solace. That seemed to hover over the palm of her hand. Photokinesis could be exceedingly useful especially when contacting your half-brother in another state.

Dawn looked away at the question, there were days Dawn truly hated being a daughter of Apollo for the sheer fact that lying was completely out of the question.

She could have kept silent, but she knew Will would have persisted.

"School's hard" She said talking about the least painful thing imaginable. "I had forgotten how hard English was to read."

Will laughed. "Yeah, that's true, dyslexia's can be a pain."

Dawn giggled for the first time in weeks. "No kidding" She said.

Will's face turned serious for a moment. "What about _being_ there?" she asked "I know you haven't been back since the death of your step-father."

Dawn looked down. "It's hard" She said "There are days when I think running away would just be easier for everyone, especially since it's so obvious my brother doesn't want me here."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Dawn shook her head. "I'm not ready."

Will sighed. "He doesn't know anything does he?"

Dawn shook her head. "No one knows how da- stepfather was killed, if word got out he was killed because of _me-_ "

"You were ten years old, no one could have expected anything from you." Will said attempting to stop that train of thought before it got to far.

Dawn looked away. "Annabeth-"

"Is not you." Will said calmly. "You've learned since that day, and even fought in a war…"

Dawn put a hand to her to head as images of her family falling flashed before her eyes.

Will noticed the reaction and winced. "Damn, Sorry Dawn,"

Dawn shook her head opting not to say anything, as anything she chose to say could have been interpreted as a lie. The consequences for attempting to lie were a serious bitch that she didn't want to deal with at that moment.

"You know, I'll be by in a few days, and we'll really be able to talk" Will said. "You know I'd be there now if I didn't have assignments due."

Dawn nodded. "I know" She told him, "I could just really use a friend, You and Angela were really the only friends I had there."

Will smiled at her though to her it seemed a little sad. "I know Dawn" He told her. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will get better."

Dawn nodded at waved with her free hand. "I should probably let you go."

"Ok, you know you can talk to me whenever you want right?" Will asked.

Dawn didn't say anu, "Goodbye Will"

"Goodbye Dawn" Will said " And, please at least consider talking to your brother, the more he knows the easier it might be."

Dawn said nothing and instead closed her fist, as she did so the image of her half-brother disappeared.

Dawn stayed on her bed for a few more moments before standing up. She stretched and headed to her closet to get dressed for the day, unaware that outside her bedroom Jamie Bennett had heard every word of her conversation.

* * *

 **A/N Damn Jamie's going to have some serious questions now isn't he? "War" "Death of Stepfather" Those are most definatly going to have him feeling confused and curious and demanding answers. He's definitely going to want to talk to Dawn now. Unfortunately Dawn isn't ready to tell him and his mother is respecting Dawn's wishes not to let anyone know.**

 **In this Story Will Solace is twenty years old and has been in college for about 2 years.**

 **Oh and always please Review!**


	10. Jack and Dawn Meet

**A/N So next chapter YAY! Jack and Dawn finally meet and talk which I know some of you have been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Rise of the Guardians or Percy Jackson**

* * *

"You Ok, Jamie?" Jack asked his first believer a worried look on his face. "You've been looking spacey for the past few days." He had been spending the past several minutes attempting to convince Jamie to participate in a snowball fight with him, but Jamie to lost in his thoughts about his older half sister had not noticed.

Jamie looked up at Jack. Ever since he had heard over heard what his sister had said a few days ago, his mind had constantly gone back to the conversation and wonder at what it could mean.

"You said you followed my sister, the night she ran away" Jamie asked. "Did you by any chance see where she went?"

Jack looked to the skies. "A hill" Jack said. "She went to a hill, I would have followed her more but there seemed to be a force field preventing me from going through, I have no idea where she went after that."

"A force field?" Jamie asked. _W_ _here could Dawn have gone that would require a force field?_

Jack nodded looking guilty. "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break through, eventually I was forced to leave."

Jamie looked away angrily. Instead of answering questions that just raised more.

Jack put a hand on Jamie's shoulder smiling at him sadly. "Why don't you just _ask_ Dawn where she was?"

"She wouldn't talk about it with me" Jamie said. "I'm just a kid."

"So? Kids are important" Jack said. "Trust me, I would know"

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Jack"

Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. "Now how about a snowball fight?"

* * *

Jamie tried to talk to Dawn about where she had been, but Dawn always gave the same response every time.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jamie."

It left him feeling frustrated, he had even gone into her room to see if he could find some evidence but he had not found anything strange in, or about, her room.

A sketch pad, a violin and various assortment of writing utensils, were all that he could find her room. And they weren't anything that really told him anything.

He had even asked his mother where Dawn had been, but his mother had been elusive in her answers instead just telling him not to worry about it, that all that mattered was that Dawn was home safe and sound.

Every few days a man with blond hair and blue eyes would stop by the house, he would come by take Dawn out of town and they would spend several hours out of the house not coming back till late at night. Jamie had once asked to go with them but his mother would always deny it, stating that it would be better if 'Will' went with Dawn by himself.

In angered him and just peaked his curiosity more. Especially since this had to have meant that his mother knew more about what Dawn had gone through when she had left, then he thought.

And for some reason they were keeping it all from him.

* * *

"You know, half the reason I come is so we can talk Dawn, as in you say something as well" Dawn's half-brother, Will Solace, said as he stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Dawn shrugged. "I don't have anything I want to say." Dawn said that was true she _really_ didn't want to talk.

" _Want_ to say, not, _need_ to say" Will said catching what she wasn't saying. "Meaning you know you should talk about it."

Dawn sighed. "I'm not ready"

"You weren't the first time we met either" Will said. "But eventually you opened up."

Dawn looked away. "They're _dead"_ She said tears streaming down her face. "I _saw_ them _die_ "

Will put a hand on hers. "Their deaths aren't your fault Dawn, you _know_ that."

"Had I just been faster…"

Will shook his head. "No don't do that to yourself."

Dawn looked away.

"Your mother tells me you're still blaming yourself for Mr. Bennett's death." Will said changing the subject.

Dawn glared at him. "I never actually stopped, after three years of sharing a cabin with me, you should have picked up on that."

Will sighed. "It's not your fault."

I _know!"_ Dawn said. "But he still died defending me, He still placed himself in front of that monster's axe when it should have been _me._ " By this point she was starting to yell and Will was thankful he had taken her to a restaurant that Demigod's tended to frequent, very few people were phased at having a girl shout like that.

William stood. "You don't believe me" He told her. "Need I remind you that I can't lie?'

"Just because you believe what your saying doesn't mean it isn't true." Dawn told Will as he embraced her.

"You'll believe it one-day Dawn, just give yourself sometime."

Dawn didn't say anything instead just allowed herself to feel safe inside Will's embrace.

* * *

"I still can't believe you involved yourself in a plot with the Conner Twins" She said giggling as she got out of the car.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time Will defended himself before something caught is eye. He turned his head and before Dawn could even ask him what was going on he told her to stay put as he dashed off toward the pond. Dawn rolled her eyes and followed after him.

* * *

There were lots of things that Dawn had come to expect from being the daughter of a demigod, Will Solace raising an arrow at the Winter Spirit who had up until five minutes ago been playing with her little brother.

Thankfully Will had enough sense till wait until after Jamie Bennett was out of the way before confronting the Winter spirit.

"State your business." Will ordered to the Winter Sprite Dawn had come to know as Jack Frost. "What are you doing to that mortal."

"Will!" Dawn screeched. "Put that away!"

"You don't know what he'll do to Jamie" Will stated.

"Yes I do! He's been playing with the boy since last winter he's _safe_ "

"He could be biding his time"

"He's not!"

"How do you know?"

"He kept me safe when I ran away from home 3 years ago." At that line Jack turned his gaze to Dawn his eyes widened.

"You could see me back then?"

Dawn looked at Jack confused. "Of course I could, why wouldn't I?"

Jack looked as though he was about to respond, when an Arrow went past his head.

Dawn blinked at what her brother had just down. "Ok… Will _Dad_ says he's safe"

Will turned to look at his half-sister "You've spoken to him?" his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Mom has."

Will sighed and put down his arrow and glared at Jack. "Hurt anyone in this family and it will be the last thing you ever do, understand?"

Jack nodded mutely his eyes displaying thinly vailed fear.

Will turned to his younger half sister and gave her a tight hug. "Will you be ok from here"

Dawn smiled and tilted her head. "Yeah it's fine, trust me I couldn't be any safer."

Will smiled at Dawn granted Jack one last glare before turning away.

Dawn turned to Jack. "Sorry about that, he's incredibly protective of his family."

Jack just stared at Dawn in surprise. "You could see me 3 years ago"

"Yeah…? You didn't know that?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Dawn looked away. "For the first few days I was afraid that if I made you aware that I was aware of your presence, you would hurt me, I didn't know if you're were a benevolent spirit or a malevolent spirit." She said.

"And after you realized I wasn't going to harm you?"

"I was afraid you would drag me home" Dawn said.

Jack stared at this girl in surprise. For several minutes he just stared at this girl in surprise unable to form a coherent thought at realizing that Jamie Bennett had not been his first believer.

"Of course I wasn't aware of your name until I came home" She said dashing Jack's hope, and confusing him even more with that line.

"What are you?" If she could see him without believing in him she couldn't possibly be human.

"Demigod" Dawn said automatically her tone practically screaming the unsaid 'duh'. "You act like you've never met one before." She said.

Jack shook his head. Feeling exceedingly stupid for not noticing that there was an entire group of children that could see him and he hadn't noticed.

"What's a demigod?"

"Half human half Greek god" Dawn said automatically. "My mother is human; my father is Apollo Grecian good of the sun."

Jack's eyes widened. "They exist?"

Dawn tilted her head "You really don't know anything about the mythical world do you?"

"I _thought_ I did." Jack said suddenly feeling ignorant.

Dawn stared at him feeling sympathy for him. "I'm sorry" She said she would have continued to say that she would have spoken to him had she known but she found her throat closing up before she could utter the first word.

 _Damn, right no lies_ She thought as her throat opened up again.

She hadn't realized that, while she was struggling to breathe, Jack was staring at her worriedly.

"Are you Ok Dawn?"

Dawn's mouth was already open before her light headedness could even start to fade. "I'm fine one of the downsides of being the daughter of the god of truth is that Lying is Just… not… done… damn it" That happened every time she attempted to lie, for the next few minutes every single thought that passed through her mind came out of her mouth, and it totally sucked.

"Lying?" Jack question.

"I was going to tell you that had I known what I know now I would have spoken to you" Dawn said before she could stop herself. "The truth is I don't know what I would have done."

Jack looked both saddened and heavily amused at her attempts to stop talking.

"Well don't lie to me, I'm over 300 years old I can handle the truth" Jack said.

"The gods are over 4,000 and even _they_ can't handle the truth" Over head the sky rumbled. She looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised as though that sound proved her point. "See?"

"Who was that?"

"Zeus" Dawn said. "He loves being overly dramatic" She winced as she said that. Lightning crashed.

"Proving my point" She said. "Zeus! Come on! Can you give me a few minutes to actually be able to hold my tongue before you contemplate smiting me?"

"Smiting"

"Yeah Zeus is known for it" Dawns said. "Does it all the time in the myths."

"He wouldn't hurt children would he?"

Dawn bit down hard on her tongue causing it to bleed heavily so she wouldn't have to answer that question.

"Did you just literally bite your tongue so you wouldn't have to answer that question?"

Dawn could quite literally feel her head nod of its own accord even as she fought to keep herself neutral.

"Damn," Jack said. "That's got to suck" He said stepping forward. "Having to tell the truth"

"On a non-lying day, I can get away with half-truths and staying silent, even sarcasm's fine, so long as the other party knows it's sarcasm" She said her tongue already healing.

Jack just stared at her his eyes conveying wonder and a need - a _want_ to know more. "What else can you do?" He asked her.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that!**


	11. Jack and Dawn meet part 2

**So this chapter is pretty much a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

What he asked was something safe something that she _knew_ would not come back, would not have Jack staring at her like she was some sort of monster.

So, Dawn talked. She told him about her Photokinesis, her ability to sense truths, her archery skills, her drawing skills.

The photokineses had his attention and he immediately demanded that she demonstrate.

Dawn had smiled a little and held out her hand a small little yellow ball of light appeared in her palm. Slowly it morphed into a small rainbow.

The light reflected off Jack's eyes, and he stared at it mesmerized. "Wow" He said. "That's amazing"

Dawn closed her hand and the rainbow disintegrated.

"Don't… tell… my brother" Dawn said.

Jack snapped his head to stare at Dawn. "But, Jamie's my friend, and he's been asking questions."

"Let him ask" Dawn said flames dancing in her eyes. "Knowing about _this_ will lead to questions that _I'm_ not ready to answer."

"You told me"

"I had no choice" Dawn said. "You do"

Jack glared at the young daughter of Apollo. "He's my friend"

"And He's my _brother_." Dawn said.

Jack scoffed. "You're a _child._ "

"I am the _Daughter of the Sun_ , who has seen more _hell_ than your small mind could hardly comprehend." Dawn hissed. Her eyes started to glow, and light started to emanate from her hands. The light wasn't mere small rainbow. This light was bright harsh and he found himself unable to look at her.

Dawn blinked took a deep breath and the light dimmed.

"My father _died_ " Dawn said. "My stepfather I mean, he died protecting me, and it's because of what I am that he was ever after me at all, and if Jamie _knew_ that" Dawn said tears in her eyes. "He would hate me forever." It was shortly after she said that she felt the weight on her, the weight forcing her to spill every thought lift and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack stared at her in surprise. "Oh Dawn, that's not true" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is." Dawn whispered staring at him. Then so quick it left him spinning Dawn switched topics.

"Mom can see you" Dawn said. "Just so your aware, she can see through the veil that makes you invisible to regular humans."

Jack blinked and tilted his head. "Veil?"

"We call it the mist" Dawn said.

Jack blinked. Dawn tilted her head.

"How _old_ are you?" She asked disbelievingly.

"300" Jack said defensively. "I have never heard it called that before, whatever it was the prevented non-believers from seeing me."

"Nonbelievers?" Dawn said with a look toward the sky. "I suppose that makes sense, you need a certain sense of belief in order to see beyond what your meant too, but I've also seen plenty of people who don't believe but can see through the mist… but perhaps the belief is unconscious?" Dawn said though Jack had the feeling she was talking more to herself then to him. "Or perhaps, what shields you is something else entirely." Dawn said. "Who knows?"

Jack looked down. "You're a strange creature Dawn Bennett"

"Indeed" Dawn said before standing. "I should probably get inside," She said. "I shall see you later." She with before walking back to the Bennett house hold.

Jack stayed on the ground for a while, his brain feeling a little like mush as he tried to understand all the information that Dawn had just given him.

* * *

 **A/N Woo! New chapter hope you like it!.**

 **Next chapter is written... however I'm not going to post it for a while because it's heading in a direction, that I'm not sure I want to head in.**


	12. Apollo and North

**YAY! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. No Dawn this time but she will be back next chapter. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Apollo and North**

"Bit much?" A deep male voice asked.

Jack jumped ten feet in the air.

The voice chuckled as Jack turned and glared at the man.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"The father of that little girl"

Jack's eyes widened. "Apollo?"

Apollo nodded. Jack sized him up and down. He looked like a teenager. 18 at most. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck was a headset that still had music playing if Jack strained his ears enough. Apollo's had blue eyes that seemed playful His hair was sandy blond and short and purposefully windswept.

"You don't look like a god" Jack said. He looked like a very good looking model he sometimes saw on television.

"If I showed you my true form you'd burn little winter spirit" Apollo said his eyes narrowed. "And being 20 ft. tall isn't exactly inconspicuous."

Jack decided to save himself the headache and not ask.

"Is what she said true?" Jack asked.

"Most of it" Apollo said. "Despite what she believes she's not the cause of her stepfather's death" He told the young winter sprite. "But unfortunately, a lot of what is perceived as truth is do to the perception of the person telling it, she believes what she says, ergo, she can say it."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"A bit confusing, I know" Apollo said. "The truth is hardly ever truly clear cut. But as backwards as the truth is, lying no matter how sweet it may sound is always worse."

Jack looked to the sky for a moment before looking back to Apollo. "Is there something you wanted?"

"What can't I talk to my favorite winter sprite?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you existed before today."

"Still" Apollo said. "You kept her safe, when you didn't have too, a lot of the gods owe you for watching after their children, when they ran away."

Jack's eyes widened. "I would have rather brought them back home"

Apollo put a hand on Jack's shoulder. The heat reminded him of a warm summers day, but oddly enough instead of hurting him he found it almost relaxing.

"You did" Apollo said softly, "For many demigods that place _was_ home."

"The hill with forcefield?" Jack said.

Apollo chuckled. "A safety measure, only demigods can enter if anyone wants to enter they have to receive an invite from someone already inside the camp. Though it's only been added in quite recently."

Jack slowly nodded his head, this was so confusing, and yet... parts of it at least, seemed very familiar.

"I suspect, you'll be wanting to head to North Pole now" Apollo said stepping away. "No doubt you have a lot of questions that you'll want answered by them."

Jack nodded gripped his staff tighter and flew off.

Apollo watched the Winter Spirit disappear. When the boy was out of sight his eyes dimmed and he sighed. "Good luck Overland, you'll need it." Apollo said.

* * *

"Hiya North" Jack said as he flew in through the window.

"Ah Jack, How good it is to see you!" North said clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Come, come, we eat, and we catch up."

"I just have a question." Jack said. "What do you know of … demigods?"

North looked at him surprised. Jack shrugged. "I think I read about them somewhere."

"They are children of spirits that resided on the earth long before we were born, and probably still will long after we are gone."

"Have you ever met any?"

"Oh perhaps" North said. "They sound, look, and act exactly like regular humans, and they can see us just like any believer can. The only thing is they don't show up on the globe"

"You make it sound, as though you don't trust them"

"I trust them as much as I trusted you, before you became a guardian, they have potential, but a lot of them never use it."

 _You have so much potential Jackson, it's a pity you never use it._

Jack blinked and for a single moment he felt as though his entire body had turned… _warm_ for a second.

"What if, they never have the chance too?" Jack asked. "What if they die before they're capable?"

North blinked. "Jack…?"

Jack blinked unaware where this anger came from. He put a hand to his head.

"I… met, one" He said. "She's Dawn Bennett, a daughter of Apollo, and she's hurting _so_ bad."

North sighed. "I know you want to help, but I don't think you can, she's a demigod, and sometimes, they just fall outside our help."

Jack shook his head. "That doesn't seem right."

"It is what it is." North said somber. "Many demigods are stubborn, they prefer their own kind to help them."

Jack put a tongue to his cheek. "Perhaps… I was told she was receiving help, and she did call him her brother…"

Jack blinked. "You ever meet, any of the _gods_ , that these children come from?"

"I do not know; the gods are fickle they can become whoever they want."

Jack nodded. "I should probably go…" He said. "I promised the Burgess kids a snow day tomorrow" He said.

North nodded. "I shall see you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that, see next chapter.**


	13. Bonding

**A/N YAY NEW CHAPTER! Hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Rise of the guardians.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13, Bonding**

Dawn spit out the coke she was drinking. "You _what?_ " Dawn asked.

"Your dad came and talked to me" Jack shrugged. "It's not really a big deal, is it?"

Dawn had been sitting by the pond, a sketch pad in her hand, attempting to draw the serenity of the pond when Jack had come over. Dawn had placed her sketch pad om the ground, and the two of them had begun talking when Jack revealed that piece of info.

"The Greek gods _never_ take an interest in their children's affairs." Dawn insisted. "That's like, demigod lesson number 1, the Greek gods do not get involved with demigods-ever, unless it's to send them on a quest, or something." Dawn pursed his lips. "This is odd."

Jack mulled this over. Jack didn'ty personally see anything wrong or odd with this so instead he decided to change the subject. "You going to tell Jamie about any of this?" Jack asked. "Because he deserves to know"

"No chance in Hades" Dawn said with a glare. "Ask me again, you'll find out just how _blinding_ sunlight can be - understood?"

Jack raised his hands and leaned backward. "Ok, miss sun goddess, yeesh."

Dawn punched Jack in the arm. "Don't call me that, some goddesses can get really testy when they're compared to mortals, or when mortals are compared to them."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Over exaggeration much?"

Dawn shook her head. "Psyche was literally compared to a goddess, and Aphrodite nearly made her life a night mare."

Jack tilted his head. He vaguely remembered that story being told to him when he was still human, though the exact details where fuzzy. "Psyche…. The girl who married cupid?" He asked Dawn.

"Greeks call him Eros, but yeah" Dawn said with a shrug. "She got lucky."

Jack eyed her.

Dawn sighed. "You don't believe me, you think I'm being paranoid"

Jack bit his lip. "I… wouldn't… say… that" He said finally.

"Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena were in a contest to see who the most beautiful goddess was, the person who was judging, voted for Aphrodite, the other two, then proceeded, to make the prize for his decision the absolute worst thing ever"

"What was the prize?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world, who at the time was already married, to the king of Sparta, a war then broke out after her abduction, Athena and Hera were on the side of the Greeks, and Troy ended up getting _obliterated_."

Jack blinked.

"You mess with a god's pride you will get burned" Dawn said. "I'm not involving myself in that mess."

Jack just slowly nodded.

"Dawn!"

Dawn and Jack turned to see Jamie stalking toward them. His expression one filled with hurt and anger.

"Yes?" Dawn asked calmly, her fingers tapping gently against her thighs.

"Mom wants you inside" Jamie muttered irritably. "Lunch is almost ready"

Dawn sighed. "Yeah ok" She said standing. "See yeah Jack"

Jamie's eyes widened a little. "You can see him?"

Dawn chuckled and ruffled her little brother's hair. "My eye sight is much better then yours little brother."

Jamie scrunched up his hair, and ducked his head to avoid it getting mussed up further. "Don't call me that"

Dawn chuckled.

"By Jack" Jamie said. "I'll see you after lunch, mom said I could play outside then since my home work is done."

Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. "Can't wait."

Jamie and Dawn turned and ran back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked! Please leave a review and tell me what you like what could be improved.**


End file.
